The primary objective of this study has been to elucidate the neural mechanism of pedal locomotion of Aplysia by: a) analysing the kinematics of locomotion; b) providing information of the functional neuroanatomy of the locomotor organs; and c) identifying the neurons and neural circuits that control and coordinate various phases of pedal locomotion. In previous work we have analyzed the behavioral components of pedal locomotion, identified the sensory-motor fields and central origin of all pedal nerves, shown that proprioceptive reflexes are involved in the control of pedal locomotion and identified neurons in several central ganglia that mediate pedal and parapodial movement. The proposed work will primarily be concerned with: a) study of connectivity and $ interaction between the identified central neurons that mediate pedal movement; b) delineation of the proprioceptive and other reflex pathways associated with the pedal movement; c) identification and classification of other central neurons involved in pedal locomotion; and d) analysis of the motor programs that orchestrate various phases of locomotor steps.